


Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 题目来源于Beatles的歌曲Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds大概是流浪地球AU吧……实际上跟电影剧情也没啥关系，题目跟内容也没啥关系。铁虫养父子设定，通篇清水。居然没能赶上在白色情人节那天发……速成品，质量不保，私设如山。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来源于Beatles的歌曲Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds  
> 大概是流浪地球AU吧……实际上跟电影剧情也没啥关系，题目跟内容也没啥关系。  
> 铁虫养父子设定，通篇清水。  
> 居然没能赶上在白色情人节那天发……  
> 速成品，质量不保，私设如山。

地面被零下数十摄氏度的低温冻结得坚硬，救援飞机顶着风雪停在补给站前的停机坪上，在肆虐的暴风雪的摧残下显得摇摇欲坠。Peter坐在副驾驶座上心不在焉地边啃压缩饼干边往窗外看着与资料记载中格格不入的冰雪世界，音响里反反复复地循环播放着那首老掉牙的Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds：

> _Picture yourself in a boat on a river,_
> 
> _With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_
> 
> _Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,_
> 
> _A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._
> 
> _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,_
> 
> _Towering over your head._
> 
> _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,_
> 
> _And she's gone._
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

“Tony Stark，高级驾驶员，纽约第三区交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全第一条……”冷冰冰的电子女音在耳边响起，Peter抬起头看见Tony拎着两个鼓鼓囊囊的泡沫保温袋径直走到驾驶座，摘下头盔、系好安全带、刷卡激活系统，他防护服的肩膀落了一层薄雪。

“天天听这首歌我耳朵都要磨出茧子了，”Peter抬手帮Tony掸掉肩膀上的薄雪。“为什么你要给驾驶系统里的AI取名为FRIDAY？天天听着这首歌干脆给它改名为LUCY好了。”

“LUCY？你认真的吗？”Tony有些好笑地从保温袋里拿出半个三明治。“咱们又不是在研究南方古猿*。快吃吧kid，最后一个三明治被我抢到了。”

在流浪地球计划的年代，浓缩食品已经成为人们餐桌上的主菜，想像过去那样吃到种类丰富的食物简直即使天方夜谭。作为地面救援队队员，Peter和Tony偶尔可以享受到补给站出售的三明治、汉堡、薯条这样的快餐，虽然都是用人工合成原料所制作、口感远不如几十年前用天然原料制作的食品美味，但总比在地下城用蚯蚓干当零食吃要好。

那首歌还在被FRIDAY循环播放着，也是，AI只要有电力供应就能不知疲倦地工作。

> _Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_
> 
> _Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,_
> 
> _Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers,_
> 
> _That grow so incredibly high._
> 
> _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_
> 
> _Waiting to take you away._
> 
> _Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,_
> 
> _And you're gone._

Peter出生在流浪地球计划启动前一两年，他对地球原本的面貌的了解仅限于书籍或纪录片中的资料，与从Tony听来的只言片语，他是被Tony捡回来并收养的孩子——当时Tony本打算赶在地球彻底停转之前去自己位于马里布海滨别墅的地下室取回重要的文件和实验设备，谁知设备刚装到一半地球就彻底停转，紧接着就是巨浪滔天的海啸，他只来得及穿戴好战甲救起一个小男孩，那个小男孩就是Peter。

“我们接下来去哪，Mr. Stark？”Peter把还带着点温热的三明治捧在手里，透过保鲜膜他可以看到，三明治里夹着人造肉、人造奶酪和无土栽培出来的生菜与酸黄瓜，他暂时还有些舍不得吃这来之不易的美食。

“再不吃三明治就凉了。”Tony提醒道，救援飞机如濒死的大雕般摇晃着缓缓起飞，逆着暴风雪南下飞行。他们的目标是位于印度尼西亚的苏拉威西3号发动机。

“加强戒备，JARVIS，我们即将经过叛军活动频繁地区的领空。”Tony对自己的AI下令。

“Yes, sir,即将开启隐形防护罩系统。”AI回答，仪表台上的一块液晶显示器上迅速跳动着串串字符，伴随着人类几乎难以察觉到的嗡嗡声，救援飞机被一层保护罩包括，外壳的颜色也完美融入背景的一片暴风雪中，如果用地面上人类的视角来看，这架救援飞机似乎人间蒸发，肉眼和雷达都无法捕捉到它的行踪。

在收到SHILD的命令后，Avengers立刻接手了护送火石前往修复苏拉威西3号发动机的任务，但天有不测风云，就在他们暂时停靠在白令海峡的一处补给站暂作休整时遇上了叛军，纵使个个身怀绝技，寡不敌众的Avengers在反击叛军的过程中落于下风。最终，为了确保任务能够按时完成，Avengers的第二指挥Steve Rogers决定让Tony和Peter驾驶救援飞机带着火石先走，自己和其他队友留下拖住叛军尽可能为Tony和Peter争取时间。

最开始双方还保持着通讯，显然Steve他们那边的情况并不乐观，尤其是救援飞机到达鄂霍茨克海上空后，Tony和Peter就与突然Steve他们失去了联系。往好处想，可能是他们还活着，只是通讯设备受损；往坏处想，很显然……

刚刚他们经过的补给站位于马六甲海峡。由于在白令海峡补给站遭到袭击，Tony和Peter没能来得及将救援飞机的燃料箱加满就匆匆离开，还好经过JARVIS扫描后确认濑户内海补给站这几天正常开放（由于能源紧张，全球补给站实行轮流开放制度），他们在那里补充足能量并修好了救援飞机的几处损坏后便马不停蹄地继续南下前进。

在濑户内海补给站补充的能量理论上来讲足够支撑到他们在雅加达补给站着陆，届时会有SHILD分部的专车与特工队护送他们和火石前往苏拉威西3号发动机。但Tony坚持要拐个大弯前往马六甲补给站给飞机补充能量，最初Peter对此表示不解，但在Tony拿着三明治和盒装牛奶回来时Peter才后知后觉地想起，马六甲补给站偶尔会供应一些稀有食品，运气好的时候一包蚯蚓干的信用积分就能换到一个芝士汉堡或者一盒炸鸡什么的（虽然它们都是人工合成食品）。

“Mr. Stark,这次你没找到芝士汉堡吗？”Peter犹豫好一会儿才最终下定决心咬下第一口三明治，人造食品的口感有些粗糙，用Tony的话说远不如刹车时代之前那些纯天然的食品美味可口，但他总是尽自己所能为Peter提供最好的饮食。

“我们两个的信用积分这三次补充燃料基本上都用光了，”Tony回答。“剩下的积分只够换一个三明治和一盒牛奶。你还小，多补充点能量，我少吃点没什么。”

“我已经17岁了！”Peter不耐烦地抱怨道。“咱们从纽约出发后到现在已经快两天一夜，你还什么都没吃呢Mr. Stark！”他把刚咬了一口的三明治换到自己还没咬过的那边硬塞到Tony嘴里。

“好吧好吧，你赢了kid。”Tony只得就范，他的睡衣宝宝倔起来谁都不知道该如何是好，过去自己还能提溜着小家伙揍他屁股，但很快小家伙长大后自己如果没有战甲帮助就提溜不起来他了。

解决掉三明治和牛奶后，Tony把昏昏欲睡的Peter抱到驾驶舱后面的休息室。就在他把Peter放上折叠床替他脱下防护服、掖好被子，准备回到驾驶室继续工作时，Peter迷迷糊糊地抓住他的衣袖：“Daddy，你不休息吗？”

“我还不困，Pete，而且得有人驾驶飞机，很快就能到雅加达了。”Tony顺势在床边坐下怜爱地揉揉自家崽子的头发。

“JARVIS可以替你驾驶！”Tony的话让Peter睡意全无，他立刻从折叠床上坐起来抗议。“而且昨晚你就没睡！留下来陪我！”他不由分说就扑倒Tony怀中搂住他，不容商量的口气带着点强硬与命令，佛担心他趁自己睡着时会偷偷溜走。“我们已经很久没有一起睡过觉了。”

Tony露出无奈却又宠溺的笑容，独立向很强的养子突然变得格外粘人让他感到有些不适应，而JARVIS的声音又很“适时”地插入进来：“Sir，Peter说的没错，你也需要休息。现在我将会自动驾驶飞船，到达苏拉威西3号发动机时我会通知您。”

“这才是我的乖孩子！FRI，跟你哥学着点！”Tony冲着休息室舱顶竖起大拇指，虽然他知道JARVIS其实看不见，但他依旧坚持用这种方式来表扬他最忠诚的AI助手。

“谢谢夸奖，Sir，这都是我应该做的。”JARVIS的声音中好像带着笑容。“需要我现在帮您调暗休息室灯光亮度吗？”

“当然。”Tony回答，他三下五除二脱掉防护服，舱顶的照明灯缓缓黯淡，在他躺在Peter身边时，折叠床因为突然增加的重量发出轻微的嘎吱声，似乎是感到身边熟悉的体温，Peter懒洋洋地翻过身用力往Tony怀中拱了拱。

Tony低头亲吻着养子头顶的卷发，恍惚中又回到15年前，他穿着战甲从马里布海滨咆哮的滔天巨浪中捞起那个湿淋淋的小家伙的情景，无数双手把那个孩子推到他的面前，他不知道那个孩子的父母是谁，但他知道，水里挣扎的每一个人都是那孩子的父母，从今以后自己就是那孩子父亲。“睡吧宝贝，”他将怀里的孩子搂紧。“睡醒后我们就到苏拉威西，修好行星发动机，地球就活啦……”

驾驶舱里，那首歌还在继续播放。

> _Picture yourself on a train in a station,_
> 
> _With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,_
> 
> _Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,_
> 
> _The girl with kaleidoscope eyes._
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_
> 
> _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

—FIN—

*注：第一具南方古猿化石标本AL 288-1被科考队称为“露西（Lucy）”，其名称来源于当晚营地中磁带录音机上反复播放的披头士歌曲Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

PS：歌名中三个大写字母是某种东西的缩写，这里不方便细讲，感兴趣的读者可以自行百度。至于为什么我选择这首歌作为题目还因为diamond（钻石）这个词——“希望是像钻石一样珍贵的东西。”


End file.
